Glee West Side Story
by Parmelde Lorntiere
Summary: Opening night of West Side Story at McKinley.  One of the casting lists I want.  Just for fun and written because I have nothing to do.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or West Side Story.

A/N: Contains spoilers for Glee Season 3. (And I guess 1 and 2 as well) So this is the result of a messed up sleep schedule and having nothing to do. This is one of my dream castings for Glee West Side Story. I was originally going to write one with Kurt as Maria, but then this happened. I still might write one with Kurt as Maria. It would be different. And yes I put myself in as the Stage Manager. But it's what I'm studying, and I wrote this for me so why not? I ended up watching the movie to remember details and then I looked up the actual stage version and this is probably now a combination of the two. It's really late and I had to edit this like five times because apparently I change tenses randomly when I'm this tired and writing. So hopefully it's okay now. Kind of just want to get it up and don't care as much anymore. Next week it won't matter anymore anyway b/c we'll hopefully know who got what parts.

* * *

><p>Kurt gave Blaine one last smile for luck before they both went to their spots. He couldn't believe it was finally opening night. He had been waiting for this since he auditioned. He was finally going to play one of the lead roles in a musical. Sure, it wasn't Broadway, but it was a start. This would surely impress the college admissions board. He bounced a bit as the orchestra started the first notes of the overture. This was it: time to show them that he could play this role. He watched as Blaine danced and sang onstage. Kurt loved watching him perform. As Blaine ran off stage Kurt slipped from the wings to the cellar wagon.<p>

"Kurt what are you doing?" Blaine asked as Kurt wrapped his arms around him.

"You are so amazing!" Kurt said letting go as they slipped back into their poses. They shared one more smile before the wagon was pushed onstage and the lights came up. The dialogue flowed easily as they had rehearsed so many times. As Blaine left the stage once more Kurt smiled fondly and then started to sing his first song.

_Could be…._

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt perform his opening song. There was something truly captivating about him singing this song, more than any others in the show. Maybe it was because of Kurt's past. How he had to believe that there was something happy just to keep living everyday till he met Blaine. Hoping that something better was coming for so long, and it had paid off. He was perfect for this role. Tony had a sweet side that he wanted to show, he was letting go of his past. Blaine clapped along with the audience and gave Kurt a smile and then slipped out to change into his costume for the dance.<p>

"Why aren't you changed yet?" Kurt asked as he flew into the dressing room.

"I wanted to watch your solo. Don't worry I've still got time," Blaine assured him as he pulled off his shirt.

"Hmmm," Kurt hummed staring at Blaine's bare chest.

"Okay, not that much time," Blaine smirked at Kurt.

Kurt glared. "This is why you should change first. Now I'm distracted and going to forget my lines."

"No you won't. Not with as many times as we've rehearsed," Blaine assured him finishing changing and walking over to Kurt.

"You do remember that our rehearsals weren't always that productive yes?" Kurt asked as he slipped into his jacket.

"Oh I thought they were all very productive," Blaine smiled leaning closer and resting his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt smiled back and then pulled away before Blaine could kiss him. "Can't ruin our makeup," Kurt said as he made his way out of the dressing room. Blaine blinked and then followed after him.

"Blaine! Get over here now! You're cue is next!" Sarah, the stage manager, yelled to him.

Blaine hurriedly ran over trying not to look too guilty. Sarah just rolled her eyes and then gave him a nod to go onstage with the rest of the Jets for the dance scene.

* * *

><p>Kurt giggled quietly to himself as he watched his boyfriend almost miss his cue and get yelled at. They had gotten in trouble quite a lot during rehearsals for making one or the other late for cues. This however was a live performance, so Kurt wasn't going to ruin that for anyone, most of all himself.<p>

He entered a few minutes after Blaine had gone onstage and then danced his part with Rachel. She was quite pretty in the dress Ms. Pillsbury had made. He couldn't think of her as Rachel though. Right now she was Maria and he was Tony and they had just fallen in love at first sight while dancing. He leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips only to be pulled away by Bernardo. He watched Maria leave and then left himself singing her name as praise. Finding her window, Tony gets Maria to come out on her fire escape and they share a few precious moments together before he must leave, but make plans to meet again the next night. Kurt walked off stage with a smile on his face.

"Was kissing Rachel that good?" Blaine asked coming up to stand next to him.

"Nope. She just made me realize something," Kurt said

"What's that?" Blaine asked wrapping an arm around his waist.

"That I'm gay, 100% gay," Kurt smiled snuggling into Blaine's side.

Blaine chuckled and pulled him close. "She's good at doing that." They stayed holding each other until _America_ ended and they both had to go back onstage.

* * *

><p>Blaine personally liked <em>Cool<em> the most out of the songs. He could relate to it. Things might happen to get you mad or down, but you just had to keep on going like nothing was wrong. As soon as your enemies saw that something was wrong they would prey on that weakness and kill you. He was used to keeping cool and not letting the bullying get to him. Of course there was the point where everything basically blew up in your face after you try to keep it in, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on the song and steps.

He left the stage after they made arrangements for the rumble and watched as Kurt and Rachel played around in the bridal shop. Blaine could see Kurt owning a shop like that some day. Only more modern and bigger of course, and only if acting didn't work out. He would love to visit Kurt and play with the mannequins in the store and have Kurt yell at him for making a mess of things afterward.

"Blaine! Stop ogling your boyfriend and get changed for the rumble!" Sarah whispered yelled into his ear. Blaine jumped and then ran to obey. Sarah could be scary at times.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran off stage and grabbed a quick drink. The end of Act 1 always left him tired and out of breath and it was only half way over. Thankfully he didn't have to sing, all though he did have to watch Blaine die. The action happened so fast every time. They had rehearsed of course, but it still felt like Kurt was reacting for the first time each time. He knew exactly how and when to move, but it felt natural. He ran off the stage for a final time and waited for the curtain to fall before running over to Blaine.<p>

Kurt didn't give him a chance to move, just picked him up and held him. He needed the reassurance that Blaine was actually still alive and it wasn't real. There was the fear that one day it might be real. Blaine eventually was able to wrap his arms around Kurt as well. "I still hate that part." Kurt admitted as he loosened his grip on Blaine.

"I know. I feel the same way at the end of Act 2," Blaine said reaching a hand up to stroke Kurt's cheek. "Come on, let's go get changed before Sarah yells at us again."

They slowly stood up, and walked hand in hand to the dressing rooms. Blaine squeezed his hand once before letting go and they went to change. Blaine just had to wipe the fake blood off himself. Kurt quickly went through changing into his messier shirt and adding a bit of dirt to his face and arms with makeup. Soon they were ready to go back up to watch the opening of the second act with Rachel singing _I Feel Pretty_.

* * *

><p>Blaine gave Kurt a smile as he went on stage to see Maria in the start of Act 2. This was the hardest scene to rehearse. Rachel had a bad habit of laughing when Kurt went to be intimate with her. Kurt and Blaine had practiced this scene many times so that at least Kurt would be able to get through it without messing up, no matter what Rachel did. The stage went to black as Tony and Maria slowly kissed and lied down on the bed.<p>

"I still say you should just replace Rachel for that scene," Kurt grumbled as he came offstage wiping the lipstick off his face a bit.

"We were pretty good at it when we practiced," Blaine commented. Kurt smirked at him then leaned in for a quick kiss. Blaine hummed happily.

"Sarah's glaring at us again," Kurt mumbled against his lips. Blaine didn't reply simply pulled Kurt closer and used the moment to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt sucked it in greedily and they kissed for a few minutes before Rachel taped Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked at her in annoyance and then sighed as she motioned to the bed they needed to get on again. Turning back to Blaine, Kurt gave him one last kiss before climbing onto the bed and letting Rachel settle against him.

* * *

><p>The end of Act 2 caused Kurt to cry every time. Tony has nothing to live for without Maria and would rather die. Kurt can't say the same, as he knows he still has his family if Blaine was to leave him, but the thought still chills him inside. Kurt gazed up into Rachel's eyes as she held him and sang a slow tearful verse. He let his gaze slide to the side as he died and locked eyes with Blaine one last time. Rachel of course made her last moment the biggest she could. The guys picked Kurt up and carried him offstage.<p>

Blaine grabbed him as soon as his feet were on the ground. They held each other as the audience waited for the curtain to fall and the lights to go out on Rachel alone on stage. As the audience started to clap, they let go of each other slowly and smiled. They clapped as their other cast mates went on for bows and then went out themselves. Blaine first, then Kurt and Rachel last. They took a company bow and then the curtain closes a final time. Blaine and Kurt turned to each other and this time they both instigate the kiss.

"Happy opening night," Blaine said as they pulled apart.

"You too," Kurt replied leaning in to kiss him again.

"Oi! Lover boys! Take your costumes off and hang them up before you have post opening night sex!" Sarah yelled at them.

They pulled apart both blushing, but quickly went to take off their costumes and make up. "Cast party at my place bros!" Puck yelled as they pass him in the hall. They waved to acknowledge that they've heard.

"Did you want to go?" Blaine asked.

"Yea, but maybe in a little bit, I think Sarah had a very good suggestion," Kurt slowly said, walking a bit in front of Blaine and swaying his hips.

"You. Me. Car. 5 minutes." Blaine tells him.

"It's going to take a little longer than that Blaine. We still have to say hi to our adoring fans," Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine pouted.

"Fine, but as soon as that's done you are mine," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and stopped him from walking. He thrust his hips against Kurt to make sure Kurt understood what he meant.

"Tease," Kurt hissed as Blaine walked away into the dressing room. Shaking his head he smiled. He could wait a bit longer. After all, he had just performed the lead role on opening night. He would bask in the glow and admiration from his friends and family. Then he would get to go have an amazing time with his boyfriend who would want to admire him as well. Maybe if he was feeling nice he would show Blaine some admiration too. Kurt glanced at Blaine across the dressing room and caught his eye. Blaine winked and Kurt smiled. Yes, they both deserved to be admired for their performances tonight.


End file.
